Remberance
by Silverblacktears
Summary: Summery: Kumo remembers his big brother A fans thoughts about Kiri and kumo's past Set after Madoushi.
1. Chapter 1

Remembrance 

Summery: Kumo remembers his big brother (A fans thoughts about Kiri and kumo's past) (Set after Madoushi).

AN: Hello, my name is PL and I'm a big Makenshi fan. I always wondered about what happened in his childhood and 'Madoushi' really fueled my obsessive little mind. This fic has been on and off for years, something I've considered writing and stopped. This fic jumps back and forwards in time but I think it is clear when this happens. Please R and R. FFU doesn't belong to me.

RRR

The realm would not last for long now, Makenshi was certain that now his homelands portion of Wonderland had served his purpose that it would be forever destroyed. He furrowed his brow, the depth of the gesture nearly causing his white eyebrows to meet in the middle, he knew that Oscar and The Earl would stop at nothing to see their plan to fruition when they had callously sacrificed Fungus but he had not expected to be next.

His eyes drifted to the broken blade nearby, its shattered crystal a direct link into his equally broken soul. Squeezing his eyes shut, Kumo willed the events of the last few hours to leave, for it all not to have happened but it most certainly had and it could never be undone. He had never wanted to be stronger then Kiri, even now, he felt that he was the weaker of the two; Kumo owed too much to his brother to demean his achievements, to be angry with him.

RRR

"Kiri!" The red clad figure ran across the clouds to his father, jumping a gap in them with the expert precision of a child who had done it many times before. His long red hair whipped out behind him, mingling with the long crimson trail of his collar; he skidded to a fault in front of his father.

"Is it here yet?" He asked in loud excited tones, bouncing slightly as his rose toned father watched him. Kiri, gaining no answer, tugged on his father's cape impatiently. "Dad, is it here yet?"

His father, rich off red coloured eyes filled with a smile did not reply, fighting the urge he felt to just blurt out the answer to his son. "Calm Kiri," His voice was calm and melodic, yet filled with the tones of instruction his son needed. ""Your mother is tired." Kiri took a series of deep breaths to calm himself and looked up at his father hopefully. As an afterthought, he brushed some dirt from his shirt and beneath his mask, Aki smiled; Aki led his son inside, all the time schooling his own excitement.

His wife, Sora, was propped up in bed, arms wrapped supportively around something wrapped in a fluffy white blanket. She smiled wearily at her son, before turning her smile on her husband, who smiled back. "Come here Kiri, there's someone that you have to meet." Uncertainty won over excitement and Kiri took a few tentative steps towards her before hopping up on the bed at her side. Carefully, Sora moved some of the blankets to reveal a tiny figure, it had a shock of white hair and its eyes were closed in a doze. "This is your little brother, Kiri." Sora told him, wriggling one hand free of the bundle in order to stroke her older sons head. "His name is Kumo and you have to keep an extra careful eye on him."

The child's eyes did not leave the tiny newborn as he lent over to peer at his new sibling, "Of course mummy," Kiri replied, red eyes still not lifting. "I'm his big brother."

RRR

His hand strayed towards the sword, one finger brushing the indents made by Kiri's fingers; Kumo pulled away sharply, it seemed so wrong.

RRR

End of Chapter one, to be continued.

Please R and R.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Remembrance 

Disclaimer: No matter how much she wants to, PL does not own FFU. Damn.

Response to reviewers:

RobinIV - welcome to the fold. Thank you for reviewing.

MlK - Baby photos? Really? (PL is happy!)

RRR

"I'm worried Sora, if Kumo doesn't change soon …" Kiri listened to his father speak as he played a game of the floor with his two-year-old brother. The house had been uneasy since Kumo's second birthday and threatened to become more prominent as the days passed.

"Ra ra. DA!"

The building block hit Kiri in the nose and Kumo giggled happily, kicking his feet in delight. "Ow," Kiri whined, not being entirely serious that it had hurt. "Mum and dad are really worried about you," He muttered, the curious child fell silent. "You're supposed to have changed colour by now, not be white any more." Kumo cocked his head to one side with a small sound of bafflement. "I did it before my birthday," Kiri told him, pride clear in his voice and expression.

Then it drew his gaze, the pale figure before him looked directly into his eyes and burbled contentedly. "You already did!" Kiri exclaimed as he leapt up, upsetting Kumo's building blocks, which just made the child laugh. "Mum! Dad!" He yelled, running through the house to find them; he thundered down the steps into his mother's workshop. Sora was a master craftswoman and her shop was always busy. "Mum, you've got to come!" Kiri insisted, tugging on her cape.

Sora looked up from the sword she was creating, placing a tool delicately on the bench that a Maken sword rested on. "What's wrong Kiri?" She asked him, her tones mild and loving. "Is your brother alright?" No hint of worry bit into her words, Sora was seldom one to show worry.

"Mum, he's changed!"

He did not wait to see what her reaction was to this startling revelation, running back to his brother, who was still playing happily on the floor. Their parents soon arrived; Kumo looked up as they entered before returning to one of his favourite games, throwing blocks at Kiri. Seeing that their son was still white haired, Aki picked him up. "Kiri, how could you lie to us like that?" He queried as Kumo giggled, curling his fingers around the rose coloured hair.

"I didn't lie!" Kiri insisted, he sounded wounded by the implication; Kumo tugged his fingers free, his small face wrinkling in a frown and he started to whine. This whine was soon joined by a quivering lower lip and he started to wail; impulsively, Aki started to bounce Kumo in his arms, soothing him with little noises.

"Kiri," Sora's tones held a disappointed scold and the seven year old took a series of very deep breaths. "You shouldn't lie like that; you know how worried we are about your little brother."

A sob started to rise in Kiri's throat and he fought it back, "I know!" The sob bit into his tones but not his eyes. "I know," Kumo's sobbing receded slowly with his fathers comfort and Kiri had an idea; he would show them Kumo had changed so that they would believe him. "Dad, put him down," The baffled swordsman looked towards Sora who nodded before setting Kumo on the floor again; reaching deep into his cape, Kiri pulled out a red stone Ittouju pendant and dangled it just outside his reach. It took a little while for the teary-eyed child to react but he was soon fascinated, reaching for the pendant. "Look,"

Aki raised a hand to his mouth and Sora laughed to herself, "He's white," Aki managed to murmur, every child on Misteria started with white hair and eyes, adopting a new colour on their second birthday, Sora and Aki had been worried that Kumo had failed to change. What Kiri had been so desperate to show them was that his little brother had light green eyes now, "Our little Shiroi Kumo."

RRR

A Misterian breeze ruffled at his cape and hair, invigorating his soul as he sat down a little way from Kiri's broken Maken. It looked so small and broken, reminding Kumo of his first true childhood memory.

RRR

End of part two - Part three to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Remembrance

RobinIV - Updating!

mischievious-lil-kitsune - (PL looks at the photos) cute! don't worry, this is the last of the fluffy.

AN: Interesting ... chapter Three. Forewarning if your enjoying the fluffiness - chapter four is not as fluffy.

RRR

He ran, small legs keeping him just ahead of his foes; his pure white cape billowed out behind him, lifted by the winds of his escape and home world. "Come back whitey locks!" One of those chasing him yelled, tossing a stone at the fleeing boy but it lacked the accuracy that Kumo already showed. He kept running but his feet tangled and he fell.

The bullies were on him in seconds, tugging at his hair, one's foot found his side, whilst another's fist found his left eye. Desperately he tried to pull away, to fold himself into a small ball to avoid being hurt too much, something hit him in the nose hard, causing tears to well in his eyes. "Stop!" A voice commanded, its tones were muffled by a mist mask but the voice was that of someone still out of their teens. The others did so instantly and Kumo caught a flash of red between their legs. "Who started this?"

No answer was forthcoming and soon the little crowd dispersed. "Can you stand little brother?" Kiri asked his tones filled with concern. Kumo reached up to feel his nose, to find blood on his fingers when he pulled them back. The sight of his own blood and the shock of what had happened overwhelmed him and he started to cry. "Kumo, no." The white clad boy looked up at his brother, "Don't cry here, they'll just make fun of you more."

The tears stopped and Kumo tried to stand but a badly bruised leg caved beneath him and he fell down again. Kiri swept him up in his arms, carrying him in the direction of home. "This happened to me too Kumo, other children get angry because we've got both our parents and because they're so well known." With the reverence reserved for a holy man or great speaker, Kumo listened to his ten-year-old brother. "The sooner you get strong the sooner they'll learn not to hurt you."

Only recently, Kiri had claimed the Maken and Mist bottle of a fighter; he had been learning since his fifth birthday, something Kumo had started too and he wore his sword as a mark of pride. Most Misterian's wanted to become Maken wielders but few made it past the first five years of training to be awarded one of the soul linked swords.

Blood leaked from Kumo's nose onto his shirt, and he rubbed at his nose with one sleeve. The pair soon reached their home; their parents were out, neither minded leaving Kumo with his big brother since Kiri had gained his Maken. It was at ten that their breathing started to contain the volatile substance Mist, so Kiri wore a mask over his mouth and nose. Tenderly, Kiri set Kumo down on a couch, "Strip off your shirt and throw it here." Kumo did as he was told and Kiri went to get some Witch Hazel for his brother's bruises.

Kumo's nose had since stopped bleeding, allowing Kiri to turn his attention on the worst of his younger brother's bruises. "Where does it hurt the most?" Kumo moved his hands from the bottom of his ribs on the right side, where already a purple mark was growing. Drenching a pad in the witch Hazel, Kiri held it onto Kumo's side and the younger boy wiggled. "Cold isn't it?" He bound the pad onto Kumo's side with a length of bandage, all the time smiling to himself behind his mask.

RRR

'You were always there for me,' Kumo thought, looking to the Maken as if it were Kiri. 'Every time they bullied me because I didn't seem to have changed you were there to make it seem alright.'

RRR

To be continued, please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Remembrance

AN:

mischievious-lil-kitsune - indeed, everything ends

RobinIV - Very foolish of them, Lol. I certainly wouldn't pick on him, then again, I know how powerful he is!

As promised, things grow slightly less fluffy from now on.

RRR

Kumo knew what had happened when the grey clad woman appeared in the doorway; her windswept hair brushed into a pigtail, which was unusual enough, as most Misterian's did not bother with such ties. "Tell me Shiroi Kumo, where is Beniirono Kiri?" The grey woman queried, but all Kumo could do in reply was shake his head; he did not know where Kiri was.

At the age of nine, the news he was about to receive would devastate him; even now he knew what the news was, he had heard them speaking in hushed tones outside. The great crafter, Crystal Sky and the master swordsman, Rose Autumn had been killed.

A red clad figure appeared in the doorway, Kiri's eyes were haunted, showing that he too knew what had happened. He crossed to sit at Kumo's side, clutching his younger brother's hand, "Don't cry Kumo," He hissed, to gain a small nod in reply.

The grey clad woman stood before the two boys - only 9 and 14 respectively - and prepared to tell them her sorrowful news. "It is my unfortunate duty to inform you that your parents were killed this morning." Keeping his tears inside, Kumo was surprised by the military precision of it all; their world was so used to death that it had become commonplace. "Crimson fog, you are deemed old enough to care for yourself, however, White Cloud, you are to come with us."

With a small nod, Kumo went to stand but Kiri's hand still clutched at his, "No," Came the even reply from his brother. "He stays with me." The grey clad woman looked directly at him, her silver eyes not faltering as his rich red ones did the same. "I'm old enough, and Kumo needs to focus on his training now more then ever before. You know that his training is forfeit in one of those places." Kumo's eyes watered slightly as he gazed at his brother, he had never admired Kiri as much as he did in that moment.

"It needs be authorised, Kiri." The woman told him, something in her told Kumo that she wanted to leave the him with Kiri but had to stand on tradition. "And during that time, Kumo must be placed in a protected environment." Her eyes went to the younger boy, "Fetch clothing enough for a week, and if you've had it presented your sword."

"He's nine; he hasn't had his presentation yet."

Kumo looked to Kiri for a long moment, before releasing his hand and retreating from the room. "How … did it happen?" Kiri asked of the official once he had gone his voice breaking as it rose in pitch and volume. "The order said it was a secure facility, they chose to go because it was minimum risk!" He took a breath to calm himself; anger was a telling emotion of grief. "You all expect Kumo to select a blade with this sorrow hanging over him? With the upheaval this is causing?"

There was a crash from Kumo's room, Kiri rushed that way with the official in tow; Kumo sat on the floor next to an overturned stool, he rubbed at his head. "What were you doing up there Kumo?" Kiri queried as he crossed to him; the younger boy held out his hand and nestled in it was a pure white stone Ittouju pendant, Kiri ruffled his hair with a smile. "You certainly don't want to forget that," He lifted Kumo's cape and slipped the pendant into a special pocket made just for it. "Are you ready now, little brother?"

"Yes Kiri,"

"Come then Kumo," The official instructed, the white clad boy followed the official, tears welling inside him as he did so. When they had gone, Kiri sat on Kumo's bed, lowering his head into his hands and crying to himself. That morning he had been the eldest son in a happy family and now he was alone; the enemy had stolen his parents and the government his little brother, a boy whom they would still expect to become a master swordsman.

RRR

Kumo felt his sorrow swell in his chest again, but buried it; he had fed Chaos enough a few hours ago and did not intend his negative feelings to make it stronger.

RRR

To be Continued

Explanation - Kiri's name -

The literal translation of Kiri is Fog not Mist as ADV decided, I asked someone who speaks Japanese and they told me, so I then looked it up. Also, most people use red instead of Crimson, I just chose to use Crimson, because that's how I am. Lol. I prefered crimson to red (On some level I think it suits Kiri more then Red, making him seem passionate instead of just plain angry.)

Please leave a review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Remembrance

AN:

mischievious-lil-kitsune - I did indeed. Naked? Hmm, maybe not that. those poor boys. Lol.

RobinIV - Updating! Lol. I'm not sure how long he's there in total, it's not very long.

I think this is my fave chapter, I'm not even sure why. Please enjoy!

RRR

He hated the official orphanage; of all those there Kumo was the only one training to be a swordsman, which made him far easier to pick on. That were if his colouration was not obvious enough. He was also the only one there who believed he would be leaving; Kiri would not leave him to deal with the taunts alone.

A damp cloth hit him in the back of the head as he looked out of the window but he ignored it; the howling of the wind outside was more interesting. "Why doesn't Kumo ever do any work?" A gruff and huffy voice reached the white clad child's ears; the dark-blue clad Arashi had instantly been mistrustful of the gentle natured Kumo.

Arashi walked with a gimp due to being caught in the blast radius that had killed his parents and sisters; a thick scar kept his left eye closed at all times. His hair was a deep, almost black blue and his eyes were the purest sapphire. He would never be adopted, leaving the orphanage and going strait out to work at thirteen; with his injuries Arashi would probably only ever get work as a desk clerk or a minor crafter. Kumo's already obvious class made it easier for him to be angry and bitter.

A hand gripped him by the shoulder and turned Kumo to face Arashi, "You think your better then us?" He scowled; Kumo looked at him impassively, light green eyes showing no worry. Arashi raised a fist, pulling it back ready to strike.

"Don't be stupid Arashi," A calm voice said, a turquoise haired young girl grasped his hand. "You know as well as I do that Kumo hasn't done a lick of work since he was born."

"I have," Kumo threw in, "I've been training since I was five."

"Let me go Ame, I'll knock this smug little bastard into next year!"

"I doubt that,"

Kumo's heart skipped a beat when he realised who it was, he ran to hug his brother, who let him do so. "Brother," Kumo uttered repeatedly into his chest, voice filled with relief. Kiri glowered at Arashi, who in return did not drop his gaze; beneath his mask, Kiri smiled to himself. He took Kumo by the shoulders and dropped to his level.

"I can't stay long little brother, but in a few more days you can come home." Kumo nodded readily, green eyes filled with relief at seeing his brother again. "Today, training, come on." Dutifully, Kumo followed his brother outside to the small exercise yard. Kiri passed him a training sword with the dull ghost of a smile; even to Kumo he seemed tired and drained. "How have you been?"

"Hating it, but your not going to leave me here, are you big brother?"

"Not if I can help it Kumo,"

Kiri drew his red Maken, "Your little blue clad friend is watching us Kumo." He told him, "Let's show him what the sons of Rose Autumn can do!" Uncertainly, Kumo drew his sword into the ready position; he was initially an uncertain fighter but when he forgot himself, his real prowess was revealed.

Ame, whose own desire to be a swordswoman was great, watched the two intently out of the window. "Arashi, I think you should leave Kumo alone." Ame mused as she watched the child trying to place a blow against his stronger brother. "He's stronger then he seems - whoa what a dodge - he's really got talent you know,"

Arashi moved to her side, folding his arms across his slender chest as his good eye watched the boy skip hit after hit. "The brother of Benirrono Kiri? Of course he's talented." He growled, "Ever heard of Rozewain Aki?" He queried and Ame nodded looking towards the older boy for a few moments. "That's his father," Ame's eyes widened slightly as she looked back towards the lithe white clad boy; in part, she wondered how Arashi knew these things.

Outside, Kiri called a halt, "I wonder if you could summon yet, little brother?" He pondered and Kumo shook his head instantly, summoning came after a swordsman gained their Maken. "Hmm, you're supposed to have a Maken … but I wonder. Watch closely all right? Even if it goes wrong, not much can happen." Selected a mist bottle from his belt without looking, Kiri deactivated his mask. "The song of the days beginning," He intoned, lifting the bottle to his lips before throwing it above his head. "Sonata of the summer's dawn!" As he yelled the finishing words he sliced the bottle with his sword. A bright red light shone from the bottle and Ittouju burst from it.

Kiri looked expectantly to his brother, who nodded slightly; only recently, the nine year old had started wearing a mist bottle holster in preparation for his tenth birthday. Copying what Kiri had done, he sliced through the bottle, "Sonata of the summer's dawn!" His childish voice yelled as he did so. A bright light glared from the bottle, and he looked away; when he looked back a small white Ittouju hovered there, Kumo's summon was a rich silver white in colour and shorter then Kiri's.

Hovering along side Kiri's majestic red beast, Kumo's small slender Ittouju cut a pretty pathetic figure and he slumped disappointedly. A hand rested on his shoulder and Kumo turned, a beaming smile shone through in Kiri's eyes. "He's so small Kiri," Kumo's tones were disappointed and sad. "Especially when he's next to yours,"

"Kumo, Ittouju is like anything else, he just needs time to grow."

"Oh,"

Kiri chuckled at this softly uttered exclamation, "You'll learn more about him when you get your Maken, patience until then, little brother." Kumo nodded, he did not want to disobey his brother. "I don't want you to summon him again without me around, or until your training starts properly, clear?"

"Yes brother,"

"And Kumo, don't become a statue."

This cryptic comment drew Kumo's eyes; Kiri dispelled Ittouju and Kumo copied the movements. "In this world there are two types of people, birds and statues," Kiri went on to explain, moving to sit down on the clouds, Kumo at his side. "That boy in there is a bird, given the chance he'll sh -" Kiri bit back the word, not intending to swear in front of his younger brother. "- poop all over anyone he can, especially on statues who are immobile but strong and steadfast." Kiri looked directly towards Kumo, who could not look away. "Don't be a statue, Kumo because you can be the biggest, strongest bird if you want to be." Kiri stood. "I have to leave now little brother,"

Kumo was instantly on his feet, "No Kiri, don't leave me here!" He grabbed hold of his big brothers hand, "Don't leave me!"

Pulling his hand free, Kiri took Kumo by the shoulders, "Kumo don't do this to me." Kiri's tones held a mild beg, showing Kumo that leaving him behind was just as hard on Kiri as it was on him. "This is hard enough for me without you begging me to take you home." He stroked Kumo's cheek with his knuckles, "No more, okay Little brother? I'm coming back for you, just wait for me." Kumo nodded, Kiri stood, ruffling Kumo's hair with one hand fondly. "About a week, you behave yourself,"

"Okay, Kiri."

Escorting his brother inside after taking the training sword, Kiri pulled him to one side when the corridors were quiet. "In three days I'll meet you outside the orphanage with a training sword, here's what I want you to do …"

RRR

Kumo sat down, eyes still on the sword as he continued to remember. He smiled, enjoying the memory of his first summon. His time in the orphanage had been awful but he had fonder memories of that time too.

RRR

To be continued - please leave a review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Remembrance

AN:

Yersi Fanel - Thank you very much.

RobinIV - Hehe, yeah, it seemed right for Ittouju to be all chibified too.

mischievious-lil-kitsune - Good thing with the photos, this is a Cloudshipping free zone! Lol.

RRR

"Lights out!"

As soon as the lights were out, Kumo stripped off his nightclothes and pulled on his ordinary clothing again. With a wince he reached for his holster, its bottles clinked together slightly and he winced again; the last thing he wanted was for one of the others to wake and report him to the officials. He slipped from his bed and fastened the holster at his hip; it was then that he became aware of them.

A small light sat on the table, Ame sitting one side of it, with Arashi at the other side, between the two there was a card game being played. "Your going to see your big brother, aren't you?" Ame accused, tossing a card on the pile that Arashi claimed, adding them to his hand.

"No," Kumo lied defensively, distressed by the fact that he would not get out now without the pair knowing.

Sapphire eyes drifted to his face, "You can buy my silence, whitey locks," Arashi said, his good eye going back to his hand once more. "You just have to take Ame and me with you," Kumo's eyes widened, was it possible that the boy who had picked on him so much was trying to connect with him? "You know Ame wants to be a swordswoman more then anything and this'll surprise you to high hell but I was in training once too." Grudgingly, Kumo allowed the pair to follow him, worried as to what Kiri would say about it.

"What are they doing here!" Kiri snapped when they appeared, Kumo explained what had happened, drawing Kiri's eyes to Arashi. "You've got some nerve, boy." He sneered before it developed into a slight smile. He passed the training sword to Kumo, still looking at Arashi. "And maybe we'll see what your girlfriend can do too?"

Ame and Arashi shared a look, "Yuck!" Ame deactivating her mask in order to stick out her tongue, "You have to be joking, Arashi's too busy being bitter and surly."

"You two won't be here much longer will you?"

Kumo started to work through his basic sword Kata, sword moving quickly through the strokes and techniques that he needed. "I've got about half a year," Arashi said, leaning against a nearby wall with his eyes closed. "Ame's still only eleven. The big wigs are already trying to fine me a job, because I'm 'damaged'."

Flicking the Maken, Kiri moved to spar his brother, "I can see that," He said, "And I don't mean your leg." Kiri's sword connected with Kumo's and the younger brother leapt back, drawing the sword into position. "If you have to pick on a nine year old who's just lost his parents then you have to be pretty screwed up."

"Kiri,"

"No Kumo, don't try and defend him, no one has the right to pick on you!"

"He's lost his parents too and he doesn't have a big brother to watch over him."

Kiri stopped, looking his brother dead in the eyes, "That shouldn't matter." He muttered, turning his gaze on Arashi who had since opened his eyes. "He's a kid, someone who everyone expects to go into a small room in less then three months and pick up a sword that will be linked to his soul for the rest of his life." His voice broke as he grew more emotional, "He doesn't need you getting on his case!"

Unable to see his big brother getting so upset, Kumo dropped his sword and ran to hug him; Kiri, who would usually ignore these outbursts on his brother's behalf, hugged him back. "It's okay, brother," Kumo insisted, biting back tears. "I'll be okay, I can choose my sword. I'm not angry with Arashi, people have always picked on me and I'm alright with that too because I've always got you to go home to."

Arashi pushed away from the wall, "He's just the easiest target," He growled, throat tightened by the display of brotherly love he had never experienced. "All the others have been here for long enough to retort and let's face it I'm easy prey if I'm not being the biggest bully."

The as so far silent Ame moved forwards a few paces, "But your not," She interjected, "Arashi, when you show people the real you they can see your not a bully." She looked towards Kiri, her turquoise eyes were filled with anger. "Your brother might be nine, but Arashi's been here since he was five and a half, just like I have. At night, Kumo can remember his family but we haven't got that, we can try but the memories are dying."

"That's enough Ame," Arashi instructed, he crossed to her side, "We can try and explain forever but the grief they feel is too near." Grudgingly, she nodded her head. Kumo released Kiri and moved towards Arashi, looking up at him.

"This place has ruined your soul,"

"Yeah, I think so, it ruins us all given time Kumo, so get out of here."

Crossing to stand close to Kumo, Kiri looked Arashi in the eyes, "I think I misjudged you," He admitted, holding out a clenched fist, a Misterian sign for friendship and teamwork. "I'm sorry; I'm not like Kumo when it comes to temperament." Arashi's knuckles touched his, Kiri looked towards Ame and Kumo, taking the unspoken hint Kumo's hand joined theirs and Ame's soon followed it. "You two should be sure to keep in touch."

RRR

Arashi and Ame had kept in contact with the two brothers, closer contact then Kiri had expected between Kumo and Arashi. Smiling at the memory of their first real contact, Kumo's memory leapt to another event that he would always hold in his heart.

RRR

To be continued. 


	7. Chapter 7

Remembrance

Chapter seven

RTR:

RobinIV - Heh! I wasn't expecting peole to want Arashi's and Ame's tales ... so I'm now working on a series of one shots to be posted with the compleation of this fic.

Yersi Fanel - Thank you!

mischievious-lil-kitsune - (Looks at pictures) Wow, Kiri, you look shockingly good in a dress. Lol.

RRR

"Stay still!"

"But Kiri …"

There was a giggle as Kiri adjusted the horned circlet on Kumo's head. "There, I think that's strait now." Kiri took a step back to examine his handy work, dropping to his knees to adjust the holster around Kumo's waist. "You big scruff bag," He scolded, yet the scold held no real venom. Kiri straitened again. "Whatever you do, don't knock your circlet."

All around this ritual occurred, parents setting horned circlets strait onto anxious heads as ten year olds waited to be called and examined, their skills honed over the last five years for this one moment. Kiri had looked around earlier to see that no other child had only one family member present and it hurt him. "Remember what I told you? If the crystal breaks then your not worthy, it happened to most of those at my presentation." Kiri had often told Kumo about his first swords dance, he had been one of only ten to gain a Maken, ten of a hundred.

"What'll I do if I fail?"

"Walk away, let the sword drop and whatever you do, don't cry."

Kumo ducked his head, "I wish mum and dad were here," He murmured, tears leaking into his tones and the corners of his eyes. In a rare display of warmth, Kiri hugged him tightly, letting the younger boy cry.

Stroking the back of Kumo's head, Kiri fought hard to keep his own tears inside, "You listen to me whitey," Kiri instructed, pushing Kumo out to arms length. "Who made the sword you're about to lift?" His hand went to his own swords hilt, "Who made this one?" Drying his eyes with the heel of his hand, Kumo shrugged and shook his head. "I know you know the answer, the same person made your holster, your circlet and you."

"Mum did,"

"Exactly, they're both here today little brother, don't forget that."

"Shiroi Kumo,"

The two shared a look as the name was called; Kiri patted Kumo's back pushing him towards the door. A hush fell over the room as the young boy left, everyone appreciated what he was about to go through. Sound soon rushed back in on Kiri and he was assaulted by children's voices that were filled with excitement.

Waiting, Kiri realised, was far worse then going through the test yourself, that part had been easy. You took the sword from its cushion, praying that the crystal did not crack, and then you delivered the sword dance, speaking the words that you felt in your heart. Kiri closed his eyes, remembering his own pledge as his hand went to the hilt of his sword, 'Today I am no longer myself alone, now my soul links to this blade. I shall use it to protect, defend and save, never shall it leave my side.'

Kiri opened his eyes when an official approached him, "Come with me," Came the instruction and Kiri did so, his heart thundering in his chest. After appearing before the six strong committee, the child was moved to one side of the side rooms to await their family. Kiri remembered that too, how hard it had been for him to stay still and not bounce around the small room yelling 'I did it!' "Here, you have ten minutes."

"Thank you,"

Kiri pushed open the door, a small figure stood with his back to him, shoulders shuddering. Swallowing, Kiri tried to think of something to say. Kumo looked over his shoulder at his brother, tears on his cheeks. "Something bad happened," The child murmured, his back still to him, he stopped looking over his shoulder. "They nearly gave me the wrong sword, then one of the officials asked me if I wanted to be tested because I didn't have a proper colour."

Kiri felt his blood boiling, "Which one was it Kumo!" He barked, "They'll feel my wrath for suggesting that, today of all days."

Kumo turned, in his hands he held a slender white sword; there were tears in his eyes and he was shaking. "I'm okay, Kiri. I did it; I couldn't let you all down." His green eyes brimmed over again and Kiri crossed to hug him, tears of pride for his little brother in his eyes.

RRR

Calling the Maken into his hands, Makenshi held it so he could look at both Kiri's and his own sword. Sora had made hundreds of swords in her life time but only two like Kumo's, a red one and a white one, based on the rose tinted one owned by their father.

RRR

TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Remembrance

AN: I like this chapter ... I don't even know why.

RtR:

RobinIV - Hehe! I think it's funny too. Only because I know there's a touch of it in the ficlet.

mischievious-lil-kitsune - (Chuckles)

RRR

The two lay on their backs on top of the clouds, near identical swords lying side by side between the two. Kumo let out a sigh; it was a cold night with a near full moon but neither noticed as they just enjoyed one another's company. "I felt her today, Kiri." Kumo murmured and Kiri looked towards him out of the corner of his eyes, "In that room today, with them all watching me, I could feel mum and dad watching out for me."

"You still haven't told me what your pledge was," Kiri prompted, it had taken him a little while to tell his family what his pledge had been too.

Closing his eyes, Kumo's hand went to the hilt of his sword, "This sword and I are one, I accept that this union will cause me pain but if my convictions are clear, it will strike any foe." He recounted, opening his eyes again and looking towards Kiri.

"I know they're proud of you Kumo," Kiri said after a long silence, he turned his head towards Kumo, who did the same in reply. "To go through all that stuff at the orphanage and then have to go in there today." There was another pause as Kiri consider what he was going to say next, "I know I'm proud of you and I would have been proud of you if you'd failed."

"Really?"

Kiri considered his answer for a moment, "Well not as proud as I am now," He admitted, looking back up at the stars above them. "I'd be proud of you for taking that test today." He sat up, leaning forwards onto one bent knee. "Dad would have cooked you something great, one of the foods you're not supposed to eat when your training and mum would be making sure that you hadn't damaged the Maken yet." He closed his eyes for a long moment, heart welling into his throat when he realised how inadequate he was and how much he missed his parents. "But you're a better cook then I am."

Sensing the hidden tears, Kumo stood up, grabbing Kiri's hand and tugging it; commanding the Maken to its holster as he did so. Kiri allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, his Maken returning to his own belt as Kumo dragged him towards the house. "I could make a chocolate fudge cake," Kumo partially suggested, his mind already made up. "You've got a few days off to look after me because getting a Maken is hard on a ten year old." He spoke quickly, his enthusiasm making Kiri smile to himself.

Kumo soon had him sat at a table and in less then an hour the two were enjoying the younger boys cooking. "You know how many passed today?" Kiri queried as they ate, Kumo shook his head in reply. "Only seven out of 75, I guess there were fewer kids born in your month then mine. Either that or less kids are taking the test now."

"It was scary,"

"Yeah, I remember going through that door."

Kumo's eyes held a far away look as he licked the back of a fork, "They melted away when I started to dance," He muttered, fork touching his lip lightly. "Everything around me vanished and it was just me and the Maken."

Running a finger over his plate, Kiri licked the chocolate icing off one finger, "It's amazing isn't it?" He queried, repeating the gesture, sucking the tip of his finger for a while. "Every so often, when you're training so hard for so long, it seems like it's a waste of time but the moment the Maken is in your hand it changes, you know in that one moment that it wasn't a waste."

There was a pause as Kumo finished his slice of cake; his eyes kept drifting to Kiri, who was busy with the icing that remained on the plate the cake was on. "Are you going to be a master?" He asked with his head bowed, poking at his cake despondently with his fork.

Of the ten or so to pass the initial Maken test each month, only two or three would become master swordsmen. These were chosen roughly a year before their sixteenth birthday so as to hone their skills for the demonstration given on the first of their birth month. Kiri's sixteenth was four months away and Kumo was deeply curious to find out. "What makes you ask me that?" His older brother queried in reply, licking chocolate off the tip of another slender finger.

"Because I haven't yet and I've wanted to for a long time."

Finally pushing his plate away, Kiri reactivated his mask, leaning back in his chair as he closed his eyes and folded his arms. "If I am, which I'm not saying I am, then surely I've been sworn to secrecy about it." He told his brother coolly.

Picking up the plates, his own mask back in place, Kumo moved to the sink. "Kawa said that her sister's one of them." Kumo told his brother, his back to him.

"You seriously think that scatterbrain Kouryo is one of those chosen?"

With a small laugh, Kumo shook his head, yanking his sleeves up to his elbows before starting on the mountain of washing up. "And she said that the other one was a boy called Sukoru," He continued, "She said he was cold, collected and cute."

Kiri opened his eyes, "I suppose he's alright, but his nose isn't strait, he's broken it too many times." Most Misterian's were bisexual, their culture having long since disregarded the taboos of same sex relationships. "And his mum still does his hair," Kumo gave a scandalised laugh, not having known this about Sukoru. "He'd probably be a good master though,"

Kumo turned to face him, dripping soapy water all over the floor from his hands, "Your not going to tell me, are you brother?" Disappointment bit into his words, Kiri's reply was a shake of his head. "You'd have told dad," He accused.

"No I wouldn't, don't use that on me Kumo."

Instantly remorseful, Kumo locked eyes with Kiri, "Sorry brother," He apologised, not wanting to hurt his brothers feeling or tear wide the scar in his own chest. He turned back to the washing up; unable to stay away, Kiri crossed to him and hugged him from behind.

"And I'm sorry I was so sharp at you,"

Letting his brother go, Kiri took up a drying cloth and set to work on the freshly washed plates and cups. "Tomorrow, we'll see what you can do with the non-transformed version of your Maken." Kiri promised to gain an enthusiastic yes from his younger brother. "I wish I could've seen your dance, I bet it was really something.

'You were hurting on the inside too,' Kumo thought. 'You were bleeding and you had to care for me.' This thought called upon tears and he bit them back, he would not fall apart now, not when his goal seemed to be so close.

RRR

AN: (tries to remember what the next chapter is.) Well see you next time. PL 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Remembrance

mischievious-lil-kitsune - They won't give me cake either!

sokkenai - Thanks! You know whose coming up now don't ya!

RobinIV - (Winces) Kumo's prowess isn't going to be seen for a while, I'm afraid.

Two bigger characters intro'd in this chapter. I love both of them!

RRR

Excitement built in Kumo's chest as he sat with the families of those who were gathered; across the clouds, Kumo's eyes met Kiri's and the older brother winked. Masking his excitement, Kumo sat rigidly with his hands in his lap; besides him a woman in dull green sat with a handkerchief in her hand, she looked down towards him and her eyes lightened with a smile. "I suppose that will be you in a few years, little one." She said in warm tones that Kumo felt instantly at ease with.

"I hope so, ma'am."

His polite reply seemed to deepen her smile, "If you are willing then it will be," She told him. "Who is it you watch today?"

"My brother, he's the one in crimson."

"Kiri?"

"Yes ma'am, is your son or daughter out there?"

The smile vanished from her eyes, "No," Her tones were even but her grip on the handkerchief had tightened. "I taught a few of those out there, including your brother," The smile returned as she looked towards him. "He used to leave my classes early to be home in time for you, he cares for you very much." Feeling tight in his throat, Kumo nodded in reply.

"Do you know whose been chosen?"

"Yes I do, but I am not going to tell you."

"Oh,"

The woman gave a warm laugh, her hand going to his arm, "Your about to find out, little one." She said, "You hide how excited you are very well, your father would be proud." He looked up at her, wanting to question her but was cut off.

A figure in rich yellow moved forwards, gaining silence as she took her place in front of the gathered students. "Today, it is my great pleasure to announce the masters for the class behind me." She announced in a grand voice, in a funny way, she reminded Kumo of his mother. "Whilst each here has shown his or her skill in making it this far, it is my duty with the assistance of the board to select two to act as masters."

Anxiety rising in his chest, Kumo's hand clenched into a fist at his side and the woman beside him put her hand on his, squeezing it slightly. "The two young fighters selected have caught the eye of the board collectively, were tested and today stand ready to show their skill. If the first would demonstrate."

Sukoru moved forwards, his blue toned Maken drawn into a ready position; Kumo found himself fighting the urge to laugh now that he knew about Sukoru's hair. Yet, his jaw soon dropped as he watched the blinding demonstration of skill Sukoru provided. "He's good," Kumo breathed, it had been a long time since he had watched the fast accuracy of someone well versed in sword skills.

The woman besides him gave a slight snort, "He is not finishing his strokes, thanks to his nerves." She commented mildly, as if she were in some way allowed to say this. "And he was never anywhere as talented as the display you are about to see, White Cloud."

Sukoru saluted with his sword, gaining applause and muted cheers from those gathered. The woman in yellow moved forwards again, calling forth the next student; Kumo closed his eyes, looking away and the woman besides him smiled. "If you want to see the true skill of a master then you should open your eyes,"

Slowly his eyes crept open, instantly widening as he watched his brother move through the difficult strokes of the Kata he needed. The awe inspired younger boy felt like he was watching a dance as Kiri moved, his every move seeming effortless. "Your brother fights a lot like your father used to," His companion murmured, "Even a mistaken move looks like it should be."

When Kiri drew his sword into a salute the cheers were more apparent but Kumo could not find his voice to celebrate his brothers skills. The woman in yellow moved to stand between the two young men, "I give you Nokonno Sukoru and Beniirono Kiri." Was her grand statement which gained more cheers from those gathered.

The assembled students were soon released to their families, Kiri took a little time to reach the pair, his journey interrupted by a lot of the other students. He reached them as soon as he could, eyes finding the boy in white very easily and a smile lit his eyes as he saw the woman in green. "Swordsmistress Izumi," He greeted with a bow, drawing shocked green eyes to the woman who had sat at Kumo's side.

Only now did he notice the blade across her back, Izumi gave a small chuckle, "Don't seem so shocked young one," Izumi said, eyes filled with happiness. "And give your big brother the hug I know your trying to hold back."

He leapt to his feet, grabbing his brother in a big hug as Kiri squatted to hug him back. "That was amazing!" He cheered, holding his brother tightly, "You looked great out there!"

Kiri chuckled slightly, hugging Kumo back, "Thanks Kumo." He released his brother, standing for a little while before moving to sit beside Izumi, Kumo sitting next to him moments later.

"A seamless display Kiri," Izumi complimented, she seemed to be quite proud of what her student had done. "I was right to fight their decision," Kumo looked towards Izumi, wondering what she meant by this; why would Kiri need her to fight the decision to make him a master? "The board were worried that you had too much responsibility already, without being a master. But I can see now that you see Kumo as far more then that."

A fond smile lightened Kiri's eyes as he looked towards Kumo, who grinned back in reply. "We look after each other," He told her. "Everyone assumes that it's me looking after Kumo but it works both ways." He looked out across the clouds, "I've lost count of the times that Kumo's fed me when I couldn't be bothered, or I was training late. Or made sure that I bathe my bruises."

"We're a team,"

With a half chuckle, Kiri looked towards his brother and nodded. "Yes we are," He agreed, "And this team is going home for a celebratory meal, courtesy of the takeaway people." He looked towards Izumi as he stood, Kumo matching him. "Would you care to join us? I owe you more then I can repay for training me for today."

Izumi gave a small chuckle, "You owe me very little Kiri," She replied, standing to rest a hand on his shoulder. "But if I may, I shall join you." Her eyes went to Kumo, who was looking at Kiri, admiration and respect clear in his eyes. "And maybe I can decide whether of not I want to train your brother,"

RRR

Kumo remembered that meal well, Izumi had watched him work through the basic Kata before they had eaten. Izumi had been a near constant in the swordsman's life since then. When he had achieved the rank of master himself, Izumi and Kiri had watched him and his spirit had soared amongst the clouds; it was hard to look back and realise now that they would both be dead within three years.

RRR

TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Remembrance

AN: Final chapter.

RtR:

RobinIV - Of course Kiri made master. Lol.

sokkenai - No good stuff ... (hides)

mischievious-lil-kitsune - No cake in this chapter ... Lol.

RRR

Kiri was anxious; Izumi knew him well enough to read that from him and knew that his disappointment would be so complete when he saw that Kumo had not been made a master. In a way she worried about his reaction, Kumo had clearly already dealt with it because he continued to train without growing angry or upset but Kiri would be angry to find that his brother had been so over looked. "Kiri," She attempted, "I haven't been training your brother for today,"

His shocked crimson eyes went to her and she rose a hand to placate him, "I wanted you to know before they announced; as far as I can see, Kumo's fighting style is too natural for the board, he fights too organically." Kiri nodded in reply, he had noticed that in his brother, "He was too much of a risk for them; they've chose only one master."

"But he is a master,"

"I know that and you know that, but the board prefer to be safe."

Watching the chosen master deliver her Kata, Kiri shook his head out of utter distress as he observed Kawa. "You mean boring," He growled, upset that Kumo had been overlooked for such a bland fighter. "She fights just like Sukoru," He looked to where Kumo stood, green eyes watching and analysing Kawa's strokes. "He could beat her easily,"

"He has, several times. I taught them together sometimes,"

Kawa saluted to applause and severely muted cheers, everyone there knew that Kawa was an adequate master at best. A silence fell instantly as a man in rich silver clothing descended, landing neatly in front of Kumo's class. "Silver lightning?" Kiri breathed, shocked beyond belief that the grandmaster of the school had appeared; it was well documented that Silver Lightning rarely appeared at the announcement of a master swordsman.

The hush was complete as he folded his arms across his chest, "Ordinarily, I do not interfere in the running of the board; I trust them completely to do my bidding." He explained, "Yet today I could not sit back. For the young being I have selected to be overlooked is a travesty that I cannot allow, I discovered them only this morning."

He turned to look at his chosen, motioning with one arm, and Kumo moved forwards; having expected this on some level, Kiri beamed to himself. He looked towards his brother, deactivating his mask, mouthing 'well done' and reactivating it again. Kumo closed his eyes, deactivating his own mask so that he could deliver the Kata he needed.

Izumi chuckled slightly, drawing Kiri's eyes, "Trust Inazuma to find the one person the board don't want him to find." She commented, "They are going to be in trouble for hiding your brother from him, Inazuma does not like being left out of the loop." She watched the white clad teen deliver his Kata, as usual adding strokes and steps where he felt they were needed. "Kumo's being watched from the highest level."

"He deserves it, I needed training and hours of practice but he has it so ingrained. Watch him now, no Kata practice in weeks and he can deliver it in front of hundreds!"

Sighing, Izumi smiled sadly, "He doesn't want to outshine you Kiri," She said, worrying that on some level Kiri thought that Kumo wanted to do this. "Everything he's ever done he's done because he wants to be like you, to prove himself to you."

"Yeah, well he's better then I am Izumi and you know it."

She chuckled, resting her hand on Kiri's arm. "That's not a fair comparison Kiri." She scolded as lightly as she could, she moved her hand. "You remind me so much of your father, you fight much like him, sometimes it's like watching him when you fight. That and your temperament is fiery, just like his was. Kumo's is more like Sora, so calm until things are really bad."

"Then you get out of the way very quickly," Kiri remembered with a sad smile. "He really is just like mum, I never really realised that before but now you've said it, I can see her in him."

"Good," Izumi murmured, "Because sometimes being reminded of those you love is more then enough to keep you going through each day."

Kiri looked towards her for a moment, before applause drew both their eyes to Kumo; there was no cheering as people tried to digest what they had seen. "I give you Koke Kawa and Shiroi Kumo!" The woman in yellow announced, her eyes lingering on Inazuma; the two left and the students returned to their families.

It did not take Kumo long to reach Izumi and his brother, Kiri instantly wrapping him in a big hug. "Chosen by the Silver lightening himself, you great show off." Kiri teased, "Logically, the meal to celebrate is on you Kumo." He offered with a smile, he had paid for the last celebratory meal the two had had.

RRR

Kumo smiled sadly to himself, his memories merged indiscriminately over his last year on Misteria and he could not afford the time to separate them. Kiri had been his one true constant since his birth but Madoushi had died that day hating him. Closer memories, those as of yet corrupted by time, bit at his mind and Kumo stood and reached towards the broken red blade. "Little brother, I'm counting on you." The whisper of his brother came in louder then a shout.

Lifting Kiri's sword for the first time in his life, Kumo clutched it in one hand, his own sword in place on his belt. 'I shall not fail you, Kiri.' He promised mentally, 'What started 12 years ago will end and my time will start again,' He vowed, keen to finally stop being eternally 19 due to his attempted defeat of Chaos 12 years before. 'You can rest free of anger, I never wanted to be stronger, I just wanted to be like you.'

The one thing Kumo had kept from even himself was thought and he smiled to himself, no matter what he had wanted, he had surpassed his brother's skill. 'I will win, Chaos will fall; I will be as strong and brave as you were!' He promised, looking off into the distance.

RRR

END

AN: I think I mentioned at the start of one of the chapters that there are a series of shorts and one shots that I plan to write. Which there are because I want to show some of those relationships in more depth. I don't know when they'll be written but it should happen.

Thank you all so much of reviewing, and if you've read this without doing so, here's your last chance to make yourself heard.

So, if there's a one shot you'd like to see, a character you'd like to show up again, speak now or forever hold your peace.

Pilotslover 


End file.
